defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Domiaq Moonlighter
Life A Bad Start Domiaqs life has always been haunted by what appeared to be a cursed one. From his birth, up to his end he endured a tough existence in a galaxy which was enduring the troubled times of the Galactic Empire. His mother gave birth to him on the remote planet of Dantooine, a planet which didn't had her direct choice but considering the situation it sufficed. Her husband was on the run for both the Republic and the CIS. They choose Dantooine since it didn't appear to be a target worth fighting over, making it a planet on which they could start over. The boys birth proved to be a difficult one. After hours of labor Dylia gave birth to two boys. She named the first after her husbands deceased father, Wirdan, and since she never knew her own father, she named the second Domiaq, a name which she once stumbled apon. A week after their return to their small estate, Wirdan passed away, leaving Domiaq behind as the only child of the young couple. Few months pass when the father gets word of the CIS who have succesfully grasped Dantooine into their range of control. Moments before the two are ready to abandon their house and seek refuge elsewhere, forces of both the Republic and the CIS destroy their home during their battle. Domiaqs parents meet their end here as well. After the battle, a Jedi finds the young boy in the wrechage of his parents house and is brought to Coruscant. With Domiaqs force sensitivity in mind, he brings the boy to the council who agree on that he should first reach a higher age. So doing, after one and a half year, Domiaq was brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to start his training. After some addional time, Domiaq devellopes as the typical young Padawan Learner with a healthy will to learn. He grows obsessed with tales of long gone Jedi and epic battles between light and dark and he is often caught in library sections he shouldn't be at. The time of learning came to a brutal halt when Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi and turned to the dark side. An exhausting run to the hanger of the Temple starts. When he reached it, he managed to escape with one other padawan he ran into along the way. This other padawan carried the name of Aleene Baerlon and their destinies would forever be intertwined. Lacking flying skill, Domiaq crashed their vessel into the cityplanet's urban landscape. They managed to hide in a freighter. So doing they managed to succesfully evade the Republic's forces. Hours of flying led them to Nar Shaddaa, where they were caught as stowaways. Due to their training they managed to escape and their lives as thiefs began. They forgot their training over time and fully adapted to their vile new lives. Criminal lives At the start of his adolesence the two were approached by a Crimelord who has observered how the two have managed, in all those years, to evade capture. The potential in his criminal network he saw in the two, made him give them a choice. Either remain thiefs or live the luxury he could offer them. They agreed on the second. From that moment on, all the way to the turning point in their lives, they served him as smugglers. Usually it involved 'local' business, but there came a time their tasks demanded more energy than ever before and increased in danger. When they wanted an answer to the why, their boss announced a meeting with the whole of his criminal company. He spoke of special, yet dangerous, jobs he'd given them in name of rebels; the Alliance. Their meeting is interrupted by an imperial officer and his guard and battle erupts. Again the two, along with their ship and astromech, manage to escape. The criminal boss met his end that day. So doing they scouted the galaxy as freelancers, looking for work. Years pass. Their jobs ranged from small spice runs to difficult weapon transactions. One day in the Tatooine system, however, once more changed the course of their lives. During a job there, they were set up and caught by an imperial shuttle orbiting the planet. After their land in the imperial controlled city of Bestine, their guards took them to the departure area. All the sudden a hooded figure uses a lightsaber to finish them off and grants the two with the choice of becoming Jedi again. Though Aleene had her doubts, the Jedi convinced them both. And so the Jedi, named DeBelem, took them to a moon of the planet Naboo where he lived with dozens of other Jedi. This city on Rori named itself after this Jedi organisation: Defenders of Peace Jedi Life From that moment on Domiaq returned to his child ways in training to become a Jedi once more. DeBelem became his master a short time after he and Aleene settled on Rori. During his training he once speculated his master was learning a side of the force of which the Jedi had forbad him to even ask about. Confronting his master with this during an open lightsaber training, it drove Domiaq to the very side he accused his master of learning. He fled Rori along with the tome he suspected his master to be learning from. During his hide-away he took the time to desiver and read it, so doing learning from it slowly. In time Aleene, with allowance of DeBelem, began a search to find Domiaq and bring him back home. Confronting him on Kashyyyk, the two fought against each other. Domiaq gained the upper hand, but he couldn't kill Aleene. Mentally defeated, Domiaq desided to return to the Academy. In time he learned of his mistake and it didn't take long before he was knighted. He took two padawans along the way and both were knighted in a year and Domiaq was granted the rank of Jedi Master within the Academy. He taught many, yet often he departed to worlds barely known to the Jedi in a quest of exploration. A trait he inhereted from his former master. Somewhere during his journeys on Dantooine he founded the Dantooine Enclave right on top of the ruins where once stood the estate of his parents. Creating a new place of learning and meditation for his Academy. Dark Energies After some time during meditation, he senced a strange disturbence in the force and went to investigate it with help of various knights and padawans. They discovered an unknown dark cult which tried to corrupt planets to the dark side using an unknown sort of ritual. They eventually tracked them down to Yavin's forth moon. Though they made their best attempt, the cult was defeated at the hand of the Defenders. Domiaq and his fellow Knights assumed their defeat. Months later word spread of the Academy's Grand Master, master Everitt, to have gone missing. Master Darka assembled a strike party after word got out he'd been sighted under the 'protection' of stormtroopers. Domiaq joined this group of brave Jedi to the imperial planet of Naboo and it's most remarkable prisons. Everitt did appear to have been taken to its strongest, but managed to escape it. Logic made the Jedi hasten back to their city on Rori only to find it in ruins. It was attacked by an imperial force and the Temple was still burning. The body of Everitt was found amoung the flames, along with the reason he, assumingly, ran back into the building while it was already under attack. They found a droid with a datafile installed in it regarding the cult they thought to have destroyed. Sacrificial End This set of events had those of the academy, who had not fled the imperial forces into random directions, all joined together to make a return to Yavin 4. A series of battles began which led the Jedi from one site to another spread on Yavin 4, Dathomir and ending on Dantooine. Moments before their final battle was going to unfold, Domiaq remembered the area from his nightmares. Nightmares in which he forsaw borbardment killing one couple of Jedi. He realised the couple of his dreams is Aleene and himself. The final battle begins. Aleene and Domiaq engage the leader while the rest of the remaining Jedi fight his followers. The two had been practising a stance in which they change roles of attacker and defender, proven quite affective. This dark leader wasn't an ordinary Dark Jedi, however, and their stance barely evened the odds. Where the Academy finished off the remainder of the cultists, there is only the leader left. Domiaq orders the Jedi to back off, away from the platform they're fighting on. From afar, they sence the upcoming bombardment. The leader laughs, stating he has won: the Jedi will be destroyed. Here Aleene seized the moment and brings him off balance, giving Domiaq the chance to decapitate him and end the battle. Instead of running to their Jedi allies, they hold still. With a tear and a smile on Aleene's face the valley is illuminated by laserfire and dust. After the dust clears only the many burning bodies remain. A New Academy It is assumed the Empire forsaw potential defeat in their allies and decided to make sure the Jedi would not survive. So doing they ended the battle, thinking they'd kill all Jedi and their Dark Jedi allies. In reality a great portion of the Academy remained alive. Most of the scattered Jedi who fled Rori, along with the strike team that fought the cult throughout the galaxy, went to the Dantooine Enclave. There the members of the Rori Academy formed a new order, a new Academy; Force Academy Apprentices Natharon Moonstar; human male (left the academy after Knighthood to serve the Alliance). Wrilcak; female twi'lek. Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Galaxies